Última canción de Navidad
by sinnamontroll
Summary: [Navidad: Sinónimo de cambios, del surgimiento de una nueva esperanza y oportunidades]. Tras dos años de relación, Dazai finalmente estaba consiguiendo recuperar la confianza de Akutagawa. Sin embargo, lo que creyó sería una jornada navideña en compañía de la persona que se había ganado su cariño, acaba del peor modo que consiguió imaginar.


A lo lejos, Akutagawa aguardaba con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, aparentemente distraído con las parejas que caminaban sostenidas de la mano, y otras que preferían tomarse fotos frente a las decoraciones y al enorme árbol navideño que sobresalía en medio de la plazoleta. Una bufanda cubría su cuello y una parte de su rostro, y lo abrigaba del frío polar que se había instalado en esa víspera de Navidad. Dazai se detuvo por unos momentos a contemplarlo desde esa distancia, admirando esa frágil figura que permanecía oculta bajo un grueso abrigo de lana, y una vez que se consideró a sí mismo preparado, avanzó a zancadas hacia él.

—¡A-ku-ta-ga-wa-kun! —lo llamó sacudiendo el brazo en el aire a modo de saludo. Akutagawa, quien no había reparado en su presencia antes, se sobresaltó y se apresuró a enfocar la atención en él—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡D-Dazai-san…! —Ryuunosuke lucía muy nervioso, como si temiera que Dazai lo castigara por haberse presentado allí antes que él. Una vez que éste se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia, él elaboró una respetuosa reverencia con los ojos clavados en la punta de los zapatos—. Feliz Navidad a usted también.

Dazai pestañeó al contemplar el temblor en el que se sumía el cuerpo del otro; el alivio parecía constituir un importante sentimiento reflejado en sus gestos y expresiones, contradiciendo el temor del que aún le costaba despegarse del todo a causa del turbulento pasado entre ambos.

«¿Acaso creyó que no vendría?»

—Lamento la demora —se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Akutagawa se apresuró a negar sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Acabo de llegar también, así que no hay problema.

No obstante, fue imposible no reparar en el rojizo que teñía la punta de la nariz y esas pálidas mejillas, y la ligera capa de nieve que cubría la oscura tela situada sobre esos delgados hombros. Akutagawa probablemente ya habría estado allí desde hacía cuarenta minutos aproximadamente, pero, como era de esperarse, por ser él, Dazai, lo dejaba pasar como un mínimo inconveniente.

«Creo que a veces olvida que ya no soy su superior, y que tiene derecho a regañarme de vez en cuando» pensó Dazai con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó éste juntando las palmas de las manos, y bajó la cabeza para acentuar el sentimiento de culpabilidad—. Sé que te prometí que iríamos juntos a ver una película, pero olvidé comprar las entradas de forma anticipada y, cuando fui a hacerlo esta mañana, ¡Todas las funciones estaban agotadas!

Akutagawa pestañeó, e intentó tranquilizarlo dándole unos golpecitos en la coronilla.

—Descuide, está bien —dijo sin dejar de lado su tono formal—. No me gustan mucho los cines de todas formas, en especial si hay mucha gente. Es molesto.

Dazai levantó la cabeza y, sin borrar su sonrisa, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si vemos algo en mi apartamento? Hace un par de días renté unas películas, pero aún no tuve la oportunidad de verlas. Podríamos darle un buen uso antes que deba devolverlas el miércoles.

Akutagawa lució consternado.

—¿Eh? ¿Está bien que yo vaya a su apartamento,?

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —replicó Dazai con las cejas arqueadas.

—Hum… —Akutagawa vaciló y cuando habló tenía los ojos enfocados en el suelo—. Pero esos apartamentos pertenecen a la Agencia, ¿no? ¿Qué pasará si me encuentran con usted?

Dazai fingió que analizaba las probabilidades, y adoptó una expresión pensativa. Tras unos momentos de silencio, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, está bien —dijo con tono tranquilizador—. Los demás están celebrando Navidad en el edificio de la Agencia, así que no podrán verte, saber o sospechar que estás conmigo.

Akutagawa lo observó por unos instantes, y en su expresión neutral Dazai pudo ver cómo se desataba un dilema a nivel mental. Sin embargo, tras algunos cuantos segundos, la determinación se pintó sobre sus rasgos y accedió.

—De acuerdo.

Se acomodó un poco la bufanda para ocultar el sonrojo que acentuaba el rojizo de sus gélidas mejillas, y Dazai le ofreció la mano. Akutagawa pestañeó y buscó respuestas en el rostro de éste, quien ensanchó su sonrisa un poco más.

—¿Vamos, entonces?

Akutagawa elevó la mano y, aún con cierta inseguridad, accedió.

—Sí.

Dazai cerró los dedos en torno a la mano que se hallaba cubierta con la tela de un grueso guante oscuro, y volvió a mirarlo para corroborar que todo se hallaba en orden. Akutagawa, pese a que parecía estar nervioso, no se separó de él y reafirmó el agarre volviéndolo más firme, confirmando unión, _complicidad_.

Le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir que Akutagawa empezara a acostumbrarse al contacto físico con él. Si bien aún persistía el temor, éste ya no constituía la principal emoción que los mantenía conectados, como antes. Construir esa confianza había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo —especialmente lo primero— pero Dazai no se arrepentía de ello, _al contrario_. Había disfrutado derribar esos muros que él mismo había levantado en torno a Akutagawa y conseguir que éste volviera a abrirse a él con paso lento y seguro. No fue una hazaña muy fácil, pero Dazai en ningún momento se atrevió a dudar o reprimir lo que sentía.

 _Así era_.

Dazai sentía genuino afecto por Akutagawa a pesar de todo lo que su pasado había implicado. Si bien no era capaz de recordar cuándo o cómo dio comienzo, no tenía intenciones de dar marcha atrás.

Akutagawa, no obstante, aquejado por una enfermedad incurable, tenía pocos años más de vida y él… Él no quería darse el lujo de retroceder y echar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido hasta ese día.

* * *

Tomados de la mano, ambos se encaminaron sumidos en el frío de la víspera navideña. Aunque pretendía no notarlo, Dazai contemplaba a Akutagawa a través del rabillo del ojo, y lo descubría observándolo por unos instantes antes de retornar la mirada hacia el frente; tras unos momentos colmados de dudas, Akutagawa volvía a repetir la escena una y otra vez.

Una risa brotó de su boca por lo bajo, encantado.

«Es tan lindo».

Como si no tuviera otro propósito más que el de interrumpir, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Dazai suspiró con hastío y se obligó a sí mismo a detener los pasos para comprobar el contacto. Al ver el nombre situado en la pantalla, bufó.

—Disculpa, Akutagawa-kun. Me temo que debo responder esta llamada —se excusó con una sonrisa forzada.

Akutagawa negó con la cabeza para restar importancia al asunto.

—Está bien —dijo, y dejó ir la mano de Dazai para otorgarle privacidad—. Puede tomarse su tiempo, Dazai-san.

Dazai le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa antes de alejarse un poco más y responder.

Inhaló aire.

—¡Buenas noches, Ku-ni-ki-da-kun!

—¡ _Oe, Dazai_! —el tono agresivo de su compañero desde el otro lado de la línea lo obligó a alejar al móvil del oído—. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Dazai parpadeó.

—¿Uh? ¿No te lo había dicho? Estoy en una cita.

Al otro lado del teléfono podía oír a Naomi zarandear a alguien —que, suponía, se trataba de Tanizaki— y rogar porque le permitiera vestirlo con un traje de Santa. Atsushi gritaba algo incomprensible, pero apostaba a que se trataba de la consecuencia de alguna broma hecha por Ranpo o Kenji. Había más regaños al fondo, algo romperse y el chillido de un gato que se vio accidentalmente involucrado en la escena. Kunikida se apartó brevemente para gritar tratando de imponer el orden, y una vez que la algarabía que colmaba el lugar decreció de forma significativa, retornó la atención a Dazai.

—¿Una «cita»? ¡No me jodas! —exclamó, y Dazai casi fue capaz de ver esa venita de enojo palpitando desde el otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que dijo tenía un tono más bajo y cargado de recelo—. Estás con Akutagawa, ¿No es así?

Si bien la expresión de Dazai pudo notarse perpleja en algún momento, ahora se mostraba más cautelosa pese a tener una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Así que ya lo sabías, ¿Eh?

Kunikida chasqueó la lengua al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Era muy obvio que estabas con él. No es como si fueses muy discreto al respecto.

Dazai rió, pero no demostró preocupación de ningún tipo.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Kunikida vaciló.

—Ranpo, y quizás el presidente, pero parece que nadie más lo sospecha.

—Bien —un suspiro brotó de los labios de Dazai—. Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Hablas en serio? —el tono de Kunikida sonaba mucho más irritado que antes—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Él es…!

—…De la Port Mafia, ya lo sé —lo interrumpió Dazai—. No creas que lo he olvidado.

Kunikida no dijo nada por unos momentos, y él imaginó su expresión cargada de conflicto, esa expresión que oscilaba entre «No sé si regañarlo o dejarlo hacer lo que se le venga en gana».

—Entonces, eso significa que no vendrás, ¿No? —dijo finalmente.

—¡Nope!

—…¿Qué le digo al resto?

Dazai se llevó el dedo al mentón, pensativo.

—Creo que se te podría ocurrir una mejor excusa que a mí, Kunikida-kun

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué se supone que signif—…?

Al otro lado de la línea, la voz de Ranpo resonó con algo que sonaba a «¡Kunikida será la piñata!». Hubo risas, otra cosa cayó rota, Kunikida gritó algo con enfado y, entonces, la llamada acabó. Dazai observó la pantalla del teléfono por unos momentos antes de guardarlo de nuevo en el interior del bolsillo.

Observó a su lado con el fin de retomar el contacto con Akutagawa, pero lo halló a unos metros más allá, con los ojos clavados en el exhibidor de alguna tienda. El frío generaba volutas de vapor frente a su nariz, empañando el vidrio que, con gentileza, Akutagawa volvía a limpiar con la mano.

Dazai sonrió y se situó tras él.

—¿Qué estás viendo, A-ku-ta-ga-wa-kun?

Al oír la voz ajena cerca del oído, y con el cálido aliento generando cosquillas sobre el lóbulo, Akutagawa se estremeció de tal modo que hasta su cabello se erizó brevemente.

—¡Ah! ¡N-no es nada…!

Sin embargo, Dazai ya lo había visto: Tras el exhibidor se exhibían unos pasteles elegantes y con muy buena pinta, junto a un pequeño cartel que rezaba «¡Oferta de Navidad! ¡Lleve uno a mitad de precio!».

—Oh, ¿Quieres uno?

Akutagawa cerró el puño, y Dazai se percató de sus nervios.

—...No es necesario.

—Pero —Dazai ubicó la mano sobre el puño de Akutagawa y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que en lugar de obtener el efecto deseado, solo empeoró los nervios de su pareja— creo que estaría bien si compartimos uno, ¿No lo crees?

Todo el cuerpo de Akutagawa se tensó. Dazai estaba pensando que fue una mala idea haber sugerido algo así, pero entonces se halló con los ojos esperanzados de Akutagawa.

—Entonces, ¿Está bien si lo compramos?

Dazai pestañeó, y se apresuró a sonreír.

—¡Por supuesto! Además, los pasteles de esta tienda son muy buenos. Podríamos acompañarlos con té o chocolate caliente mientras vemos las películas que mencioné, ¿Qué te parece?

Akutagawa pasó la mirada a los pasteles expuestos.

—Té está bien.

—Está decidido.

* * *

El sonido de la campanilla indicó que nuevos clientes habían ingresado. Dazai contempló con ojos brillosos los exhibidores repletos de confitería de todo tipo, y se mostró encantado con el dulce aroma que colmaba la tienda.

—¡Bienvenidos! —saludó la encargada—. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Dazai asintió y se acercó a ella para ordenar algunos dulces, pero su atención se la llevó Akutagawa, quien se mostró embelesado con un pastel de vainilla con crema de nueces finamente decorado. Dazai no tuvo más opción que hacer un gesto de que regresaría luego, y se acercó a él.

—¿Quieres ése?

Akutagawa elevó la mirada y miró a su pareja por unos momentos.

—Solo recordé la primera vez que comí pastel —dijo en voz baja, y volvió a acomodarse la bufanda por encima de la boca—. Fue con Gin, y era de este sabor.

—¡Oh! ¡Así que es eso! Entonces lo llevaremos.

—¿Eh? —Akutagawa se sobresaltó y giró con rapidez para encargarlo—. ¡No es necesario, Dazai-sa—!

—Quiero ese pastel, por favor —pidió Dazai sin prestarle atención—. Añádalo a mi cuenta.

—¡De inmediato, señor!

— _¡Dazai-san!_

* * *

Akutagawa abrazaba el paquete en torno al pecho con el brazo libre, y sujetaba la mano de Dazai con la otra. Pese a que había protestado mucho, lucía feliz y enfurruñado bajo la bufanda, algo que se ganó una risita de parte de Dazai.

Luego de internarse en el apartamento de éste y haber dejado los zapatos en el genkan, Akutagawa se detuvo unos momentos a examinar el lugar. Dazai se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y giró a verlo.

—¿Sucede algo?

Akutagawa pestañeó obligándose a abandonar el ensimismamiento.

—No es nada —dijo con tono tranquilo—, solo… creo que este sitio es muy _Dazai-san_.

Cada objeto, cada detalle, cada simple espacio de ese lugar, e incluso el aroma, parecía ser justo como él lo había visualizado. No existía otro lugar en la Tierra que pareciera gritar más el nombre de Dazai Osamu que ese lugar, el cual mostraba visibles señales de descuido.

Dazai lo observó durante unos instantes con cierta duda, pero acabó soltando una risita.

—Bueno, es mi apartamento después de todo —dijo antes de meterse de lleno a la cocina. No obstante, poco después se detuvo, retrocedió, y asomó la cabeza a través del umbral—. Puedes acomodarte en el tatami. Llevaré el té y los utensilios después.

Akutagawa se mostró nervioso una vez más.

—¿De verdad puedo hacerlo?

—¡Está bien! No te preocupes —pero entonces añadió—. ¡Ah! Y no te acerques al futón. Kunikida-kun lo usó el otro día así que está lleno de pulgas.

—¡Uh!

 _Pffft._

—¡Es broma, por supuesto! —tras decir eso, Dazai volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la cocina, y Akutagawa fue a acomodarse en la habitación.

Mientras aguardaba a Dazai, él colocó el paquete sobre la mesita de té y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto al pastel que habían comprado antes. Tras ubicarlo en el centro, se despojó de la bufanda y los guantes —que situó a un lado— e indagó con curiosidad los títulos de las películas que Dazai había rentado.

—«Inception» —repitió— «Interestelar»… —dejó esos a un lado— Hmm… ¿«El Ilusionista»?

«A Dazai-san le gustan mucho las películas con tinte psicológico».

Una cuarta película llamó su atención.

—«Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind».

Akutagawa contempló el disco por un largo momento, casi como si contemplara el vacío existente en la materia que lo conformaba, y lo dejó caer entre los dedos.

Dazai retornó unos momentos más tarde con una bandeja en mano.

—¡Ah! ¿Estás viendo las películas que decidí rentar? ¿Te ha llamado la atención alguna de ellas?

Con cuidado depositó la tetera sobre la mesa, y ubicó las tazas en compañía de los utensilios necesarios para comerse el pastel.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Dazai giró una vez que acabó con los preparativos, y notó que Akutagawa se había quedado dormido.

Suspiró.

«Eso explica por qué ha estado tan apagado el día de hoy» pensó acercándose a él «¿Habrá estado ocupado con la Port esta semana?»

—Akutagawa-kun, despierta —dijo sacudiéndolo un poco—. El té se enfriará.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

—Akutagawa-kun —insistió Dazai.

Su pareja permaneció inmóvil y no respondió a las palabras ajenas.

Dazai vaciló.

—Akutag—

Fue entonces que lo notó: La piel de Akutagawa estaba perdiendo el color de forma muy rápida, y tampoco respiraba.

Dazai notó una punzada en el corazón.

—¡Ryu!

Se apresuró a confirmar su pulso.

No había ninguno.

—¡Ryu, resiste!

Se despojó con rapidez de los guantes, y probó la reanimación cardiopulmonar, pero no había respuesta física alguna.

—¡Ryu!

Lo intentó de nuevo.

Otra vez.

 _Otra vez_.

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

Con las manos trémulas y sintiendo un pesado nudo en la boca, Dazai entonces decidió recurrir a la última persona que imaginó.

Extrajo apresurado el teléfono y marcó sin darse tiempo a vacilar.

—¡Mori-san!

* * *

Caló el cigarro por última vez antes de dejarlo caer al vacío que se extendía bajo sus pies, los cuales se balancearon en el aire como si hallara algo de diversión al hecho de permanecer a cientos de metros arriba.

La puerta que conducía a la terraza se abrió, pero Dazai no necesitó mirar atrás para corroborar que se trataba del sujeto de sus sospechas y, en efecto, Chuuya se acercó a él con una expresión ácida.

—No has tardado en encontrarme —dijo Dazai con un falso tono de sorpresa.

Chuuya chasqueó la lengua.

—Teniendo en cuenta que solo _**una**_ persona en toda Yokohama se atrevería a permanecer sentada al borde del abismo en una noche tan fría como ésta, no resultó difícil imaginar que se trataría de ti, _Dazai_.

Una risa seca y carente de emoción abandonó la boca del mencionado, quien giró el rostro lo suficiente para poder observar a su antiguo compañero de armas a través del rabillo del ojo.

—Siempre has tenido buen olfato para saber dónde me encontraría o qué estaría haciendo.

Chuuya ignoró esas últimas palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

Dazai también ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que cuentan en la Port Mafia?

—¡Yo pregunté primero!

Dazai retornó la vista al frente, pero no respondió. En lugar de eso, hurgó en los bolsillos y encendió otro cigarrillo. Caló hondo, permitiendo al humo colmar sus pulmones hasta hallarse al borde de la asfixia. Entonces, poco a poco, lo liberó todo.

Chuuya chasqueó la lengua al notar que no recibiría las respuestas que buscaba.

—...Él había sufrido una recaída unos días antes de su encuentro —dijo viendo la punta de sus propios zapatos—, pero no te dijo nada ¿verdad? Quizás creía que cancelarías la cita si lo descubrías —como Dazai seguía sin responder, continuó—: Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero de alguna forma te convenció de que aún le quedaban algunos años más.

—En eso te equivocas —lo cortó Dazai—. En realidad, ya sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo más. Fui yo quien se convenció a sí mismo de que aún faltaban unos años más para que eso sucediera.

Chuuya pestañeó sin ser capaz de ocultar su perplejidad.

Era la primera vez que oía algo así y, debía admitir, jamás lo habría esperado de Dazai entre todas las personas que conocía.

Luego, notando que el enojo hacía hervir su sangre, espetó:

—¿Ah? ¿Y qué se supone que eso significa? ¿Acaso estabas rehuyendo de la culpabilidad?

—...Probablemente.

Chuuya chasqueó la lengua y apoyó el cañón de una pistola contra la cabeza de Dazai.

—¡No me vengas con eso! Mientras hablamos, todos en la Port Mafia, en especial Gin, están planeando tu muerte así eso nos conduzca a la guerra con la Agencia. Yo no soy diferente. ¡Es tu culpa que él se haya ido!

—No voy a negarlo.

La frustración de Chuuya parecía incrementar cada vez más.

—¡¿Cómo demonios no te diste cuenta que él no estaba en condiciones?! ¡De entre todos, tú eras el único capaz de notarlo! ¡Debiste saberlo desde el principio, maldita sea!

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Que no lo sabes?! —dio un fuerte pisotón cargado de enojo—. ¿Decidiste ignorar su bienestar a favor de tu patético egoísmo? No… ¡No hay forma en la que no lo hayas podido notar! Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿No es así? ¡Dímelo!

La mano de Chuuya que sostenía el arma comenzó a temblar, y Dazai suspiró con hastío.

—¿Vas a disparar o no?

Chuuya se sobresaltó y pestañeó con clara perplejidad.

—¿Eh?

—...Supongo que no hay otra alternativa.

—¿Q-Qué piensas hacer…?

Dazai consiguió ponerse de pie y, al haber conseguido que Chuuya bajara la guardia, le arrebató el arma de un manotazo.

—¡O-Oe!

El cañón tocó su sien.

— _¡Dazai!_

Los ojos vacíos le devolvieron la mirada, y Dazai sonrió por última vez.

『さようなら』

* * *

Aún recuerdo ese día. Supongo que tú también lo haces, ¿No?

No sé si sentirme halagado u odiarme por haberte enseñado tan bien. Esas sonrisas ocultaban mucho dolor y no fui capaz de percatarme de ello. Te has convertido en un excelente actor.

...O quizás yo ya sabía lo que realmente intentabas ocultar, y decidí fingir que no lo hacía para poder proseguir con mis planes sin hacer cambios a última hora. Quise convencerme, egoístamente, que todo estaría bien, que al día siguiente volveríamos a nuestras vidas.

¿Cuál será la verdad? Quién sabe.

¿Sabes? Nunca me he puesto a pensar en lo que pueda existir después de la muerte.

Pese a que siempre he querido suicidarme, jamás he pensado si llegaría a las puertas del cielo o el infierno, si renacería o desaparecería para siempre. Todas esas dudas y suposiciones respecto a la vida después de la muerte me parecían una patética excusa para dejar a un lado la verdad: La verdad de que todos somos insignificantes, y que no merecemos permanecer en este mundo más allá de lo acordado.

Ahora, sin embargo, con este último aliento, lo único que deseo es poder verte una vez más, al menos solo para decirte esas palabras que jamás pude.

『愛している』


End file.
